This invention relates to vehicular traffic directing signs such as basically comprise variously shaped upstanding panels mounted on base plates or the like so as to face oncoming traffic some of which have printings thereon reading for example "Stop"; "Slow"; "Road Closed"; "Detour", or the like. However, some signs such as multiple lane traffic rechanneling devices usually contain no printed instructions; the panels thereof being painted with diagonally directed contrasting colored light reflective stripes, according to specifications by government transportation agencies.
It is the object of the present invention however to provide traffic control signs of the above referred types which are improved in various important respects. For example, they should be less vulnerable to mechanical damaging such as may be caused by vehicles colliding therewith and/or by being upset by wind gusts or the like. In the event of damage, they should be repairable at lower costs. They should be more readily portable and require little or no sandbagging to maintain them in upstanding positions against normally encountered wind conditions. If struck by a moving vehicle or person, they should inflict much less damage or injury upon the vehicle or the person. They should be lightweight, economically manufactured and maintained, and more readily transported and otherwise handled compared to prior art devices.